Cheeky
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} Mornin' {Line: 2} There's nothin' to do! {Line: 3} I'm a bit hungry... {Line: 4} We can go do somethin'... {Line: 5} Huh? What? Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy said that she wants to go to an amusement park. >''' Let's go as crazy as we can at the amusement park '''> Let's ride the Ferris wheel. **Fairy's Mood got better. *You decided to go see Fairy's favorite movie. >''' Buy some popcorn and watch the movie '''> I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. **Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go shopping. >''' Shopping at the Fairy Shop '''> These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy's Mood got better. * Fairy is looking around the fridge. >''' Let's splurge a little and eat out today '''> Settle for a family restaurant. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. Dialogue 'Talk' * Eh? , why are you staring at me all the time? * Mornin'! it's great out! * It' seems there have been so many roasted sweet potato stands lately, huh? And late-night ramen. It's all making me hungry! * Why are you wearing a swimsuit? " You gonna swim in the river!?... Think about it, nobody is swimming in the river now. They are all swimming in indoor pools! Everyone! * Just to kill some time, I'll play with you for a bit, Owner. * I'm bored! Can we joke around for a bit?? * Yup, it's gotten cool out. It just about fall huh...Don't get lazy! Get ready for it, Owner! * Can we get somethin' goin'? Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy said that she wants to go to the zoo. ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo Let's go to the zoo since it's so nice out today! Fairy: "I wonder if that have any pandas?" *** really are big Hippos really are big! Fairy: "Wow! The real thing really is big! Seeing them excited me!" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** the zoo is a little hot ** over a stuffed animal * Fairy handed over the second player controller. ** nice together You play nice together. Fairy: "I'm beggin' you. Don't pull my leg. I won't forgive you if you do! OK?" *** cleared the whole stage You cleared all the stages. Fairy: "Nice!! Great job! You were able to clear that thanks to me." Fairy's Mood got better *** did it... ** a closely heated battle * Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. ** a perfect time for karaoke! You declared that it's a perfect time for karaoke! Fairy: "I need some good reviews from you, Owner. I'm going to show how good I've gotten from practicing alone all the time!" *** in You jump in. Fairy: "OK! In this situation, Let's go to the Mocross melody!! Listen to me singing!!" *** during the chorus You joined during the chorus. Fairy: "...I'm happy with your enthusiasm, but... your sound is off, so just stop..." Fairy's Mood got worse. ** tired. Lets just stay home and relax. * Fairy said that she wants to go to an amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park Let's go as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: "I'm on board if it's Fairy Land! There should be lots of fairies there! Do you think we can get a picture with them?" *** ride the Ferris wheel Let's ride the Ferris wheel. Fairy: "That's the perfect ride for you, Owner! If it suddenly stops, can I blame it on you? If it stops, I'll be stuck on it." Fairy's Mood got better. ***'waiting time was so long' ?? ** spend the day sightseeing ?? * You decided to go see Fairy's favorite movie. ** some popcorn and watch the movie You decided to buy some snacks and juice for her. Fairy: "Make sure that it's caramel popcorn! Owner is ordering it. If you mess up, I'll never forgive you!" *** couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. Fairy: "Like, the orange juice and potato chips were the best! And I guess, watching it with someone was pretty good too." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ***'movie was kind of boring' ?? ** some juice and watch the movie ?? * Fairy said that she wants to go shopping. ** at the Fairy Shop You go shopping at the shopping center. Fairy: "I want a Nelcha bag and accessories!" *** clothes look like they would suit you You tell her that these suit her. Fairy: "Well if you say that, you have to buy them for me!" Fairy's Mood got better. ***'I forgot my wallet' ?? ** the Fairy Collection show ?? * Fairy is looking around the fridge. ** splurge a little and eat out today Let's splurge a little and eat out today. Fairy: "Then it's settled. We are going for high-end sushi!" ***'for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels)' You go for a luxurious French lunch. Fairy: "I was just joking, but seriously, would you ever take me to such a nice place?" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. 150 jewels decreased. ***'for a family restaurant' You settle for a family restaurant. Fairy: "Then I'll have the special friend shrimp tartar special please!" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store ?? Fairy: "??" 'Socializing' * Fairy, how are you? * It's so warm... that I'm sleepy... all the time... I can still... Go on... Zzz... * It's a so-so room. * These are good clothes, but not as nice as Fairy's. * I came to play. * I'll come again to play. *Sniff, sniff* ...something smells good... Is it the smell of flowers? * Guess what! I heard that a long time ago, humans had tails! * Hah! I made some azuki mochi. I'll give you some if there are any left ♪ * You clothes are frayed! Really, Fairy, you can be such a blockhead. * Fairy, how are you? * Humans are unique, huh? * Of course I can prepare Spring food! ...if you want to eat with me, you can help me out. * You haven't seen this year's cherry blossoms yet? Let's go before they fall! * Hmm, Fairy's owner is very good looking, right? 'Socialized' *Hah, I was right to buy sweets for a day like this. The wind outside is strong, let's relax at home. *There's lots of similarity here. *Who said I'm praising you? Hah. *You're pretty on the ball. I'm surprised. *Next time, at least bring a gift. *What's that all about? That, over there. *Ah, I was thinking about making dango, could you help me? *On days like this I just want to stay at home and watch moves~ [Fairy, you'll watch them with me, right? *Fairy, I decorated my room with the flowers I got from you. What do you think? 'Recommended' *I'd give it an 80 out of 100. 'Bother' * 'Yell' * I appreciate your help. 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** I'm going to sleep now, so keep it down, OK? * up ** Don't wake me up so rudely. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * 'Study * Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * Oh hey, that's a new one that I haven't read yet. * Fairy, what do you and Owner talk about anyway? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "La la la♪ Lala lala♪ Hmm hmm, I'll sing the rest once we're at karaoke ♪" ** sing karaoke. "Owner, Fairy, you guys sing too, okay?" *** a duet. "All right, Owner, you're the audience so listen properly, okay?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *** the microphone. ** to harmonize. * "Fairy, what are you looking at?" ** can even go shopping. "Sweet! Yeah, let's go!" *** the matching dress. "We're matching? yeah, that's fine. Whatever." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's impression became better! *** a jersey. ** cute , but a bit expensive... * "Wow, I am so bored. Isn't there anything fun to do?" ** could even go on a picnic. "Picnic? ...Well okay. Should we pack bentos?" *** to the nearby planetarium. "....Ah, sorry. Fell asleep. Dark places always make me doze off. (No affect/mood change) *** to the nearby museum. ** go out. Socialized * So? I'm allowed every one in a whi-*Yawn* So sleepy... * You're probably just being overwhelmed by my sense of fashion, yeah? * I want to talk some more. Can we go to your room, Fairy? * Yeah, you style is pretty nice, Fairy. * Yeah, some of this stuff I made myself by looking at magazines. * The usual. Anyway, you're talking with ME now, so don't worry about it. Hope Change Talk * Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * You can tag a long to get me out of this maze... But don't slow me down, okay? * What is this place, you ask? I have no idea. I guess we're inside a book or something? * Fairy, you're here too... Too bad, it's no longer a secret garden. * A tree shaped like an elephant with wings? There is something like that here? I'll go check it out if I have the time. * The Flying City doesn't move at all, it's just there. I wonder how it's floating... Stage 1: Agency Library *Why do I have to go to the library just because it's the reading day? ... I'm not good with books without pictures. * You've already decided? Owner, you're surprisingly good at making decisions! Anyway, wait for me. * Whoa, so many difficult books here that I feel like going home already... Can I ? * Hm, someone left a picture book on the table. If it's there does it mean that someone is still reading it? Let's check what's inside. * " H..m? I suddenly feel very sleepy... Owner... Good night.. " Stage 2: Where are we...? *That was some quality sleep. I hope I didn't sleep too long... Huh? What is this place? * Owner, I told you to wake me up... Huh, I'm alone? * I was told not to go anywhere without permission. I guess it's searching time. * Argh, I think I came through here a moment ago... Am I lost? Someone should move these rose walls! * This place is so beautiful, full of roses. And yet because there's no other flowers, it looks a bit boring. Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * That's it for a maze. A bit too easy, but whatever. Okay, where is Owner... Oh? * What a big mansion. I'll ask that maid if Owner is here.Hey, hi! * Did an airhead called Owner come here? What? Together with the owner of the mansion? Why? * An invitation? Who in their right mind would invite Owner? * Huh? I was invited too? ...hmm. Be my guide then~ I always wanted to go inside a mansion like this. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Huh? I was invited too? ...hmm. Be my guide then~ I always wanted to go inside a mansion like this. * You were playing chess? You can play chess? Never mind, I'm going home. * Okay, I found you, but now I want to go home... Does Mistress know how to do that? * We won't be able to go back if we don't solve a riddle? Sounds more like she won't let us go.. Oh well, let's solve that riddle so we can go home. * Okay, now that we know how to go back, let's get solving the riddle. Owner, use that head of yours too? Stage 5: A mystery *This place is so big that it's hard to decide where to start searching... Let's look in the hall! * This entrance hall is really big... Hm? There's something written under this painting of the mistress. * rose is show-off moody and selfish mistress... Do you think this could be a hint? * This looks like the only worthwhile thing in this hall... Where should we search next? Owner, don't just stand there like that, help me! * I'm tired! Owner, can you do the rest? I'll hold your hand if you do that. Stage 6: Wonders of the world? *We've been searching for so long, that I don't even want to look at these roses an brambles anymore... * I went through a maze-like place surrounded by roses so I've had my share of them. Huh? What's wrong with the maze? * There, you can see it from this window... Huh? Brambles are gathering in the middle. * I didn't notice it before, but maybe it's a hint too? * We won't get anywhere if we stay here, let's check that thing! Come with me, but don't slow me down! Stage 7: The maze of Thorns *Since I've been here before you can leave this to me. Okay, let's go♪ * Uhm, turn right here...? W-hat? I'm not lost! Don't complain, just follow me! * Sob... Sorry, I got lost... I have no idea why, this should be easy... But we're walking in circles... * You know a way to solve this problem? I guess we have to depend on you know. Don't let me down. * Wow, we didn't run into any dead ends... Owner this is amazing. I think I've changed my opinion of you. A bit. Stage 8: The spirit of Thorns *We're finally here... I can't move... It would be great if you'd carry me~ * Someone is in the brambles. i haven't noticed it before, but... I wonder who it is. It's no one we know, right? * Hm, so you're the spirit of Brambles? There might be a deeper meaning to meeting you here. Do you know something about mistress's riddle? * looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world? ? Easy. * Rose is the answer. With this may around it's not really hard. Maybe i should become a real detective. Stage 9: All mysteries solved! *Something weird happening again? ...Ah, the cluster of brambles is disappearing... Mistress? Why are you here? * Oh, you were the Spirit of Brambles? I see... I guess now I understand the connection between roses and brambles. * To kill time? You called us here to kill some time? ...aren't you a bit too selfish? * Hey, hey why did you bring us here? I thought that I'm falling asleep and I was here. I was really surprised.. Seriously. * Anyway, we might come here again. It was fun, but next time prepare something harder♪ Stage 10: Evening library *Whoa it's evening already... It was noon for the whole time inside the book, so this feels a bit weird. * What? You're thanking me for searching for you..? ... well it's boring when you're not around. Okay lets hurry up home, I'm hungry. * Okay, so I'm returning this boo-... What? The cover looks different. Brambles disappeared and the mistress is smiling... * Well isn't that a one good smile. If it made her that happy, I guess we can play with her again sometime. * Oh, looks like we returned. Sigh I'm tired. I hope I'll be able to read in peace next time. 'Mechanical Adventure' General * The lemonade they're selling at that stand is pretty good. Fairy, how about you try it? * Huh, Fairy, you're here too? What. Weird world, right? Science had progressed in some really strange ways here. * Ah, Fairy... We were chased by sky pirates and now I'm really tired... I'll rest for a bit. * Did you ride the airship already? It seems that's how the vehicles that fly through the sky are called here. Look, there's a bicycle-type airship over there. Stage 1: Silia's Laboratory *Why do I have to clean Silia's laboratory...? Sigh... Silia, can I throw these away? No? Then put it on the shelf... Here. * This bottle... It says Air on the label... I'll just leave it here. I don't even know if there's anything inside. * Okay, this part is clean. Owner, what's wrong? ...What's that gear? Where did you find it? * Show it to me... A gold gear. Why is such a thing here? ...hm? What? ...my head is... * My head is spinning.. I can't stand straight... Stage 2:The Town of Steam *Where are we? How should I know... * H-hey... Owner, wake up!! Don't sleep in the middle of a road... It was really hard to pull you from there! * Hey, hey. Was there a tower like that near the Agency? It's super tall... That said, there's a ton of tall towers like this around. Look, they have some weird metal stuff on them. * Weird. I've never seen a place with so many machines. Did you see that shop there? Using machines so huge just to break an egg... * An informant...? It feels really fishy, but if they have information maybe they'll tell us how to get home Owner, let's go. Stage 3:Sky Pirates!? *Hello. Hey, do you know how we can get back to the Fairy Doll Agency?...you don't know? ...weird, it's supposed to be a well known place. * Hey, old man. What's the name of this town? ...Town of Steam? I've never heard about it. You don't say... We came to a different world?! * When we touched this gear, we ended yo in this place. So the gear is thereason we're here...? Hey, old man, do you know anything about... What, Owner? * What is this smoke... Whoa, Owner don't pull me so suddenly... Huh? Who are you? * Hm, what do you want? You're a sky pirate? What do you want from us, sky pirate? ...you want this gear? No. No way I'm giving it to someone I don't even know. It belongs to Silia. Stage 4:Steam Town Princess☆ *Phew... W-who are you? Are you with those sky pirates from before? Owner are you saying that it doesn't matter because she saved us. You sure are an optimist. * You're the princess of this country? Why are you in a place like this...? Let me guess... You don't like studying? Fu, fu, looks like I was right. * Princess, have you seen this gear? ...you've seen a picture of it in a book...? Uhm, what kind of a story was it? * A gear that opens door to different worlds? That sounds like a fairy-tail... Flying City? A city that flies in the sky? How can you even get there...? * You have a vehicle that can fly through the sky? Take us there then... We'll figure out the rest as we go... What? Don't look so excited... I-I don't hate it, but. Stage 5:Boarding the Airship! *Huh... Not a bad choice for you. There's something written on the wing... Silver Bullet? Cool ♪ * So we're trying to rent an airship and get to the Flying City. Owner, what are you looking at? * Owner, what's wrong? Why are you looking outsi... sky pirates... * Princess, let's run! Sky pirates from before are here!! Argh. Owner you board this thing too!! * Princess, take care of the steering! ...Owner, this is not the time for thinking about switching to a cooler airship... Stage 6: Adventure in the sky!! *They are still chasing us... Owner What should we do? Shoot them down...? How...? You've been watching too many movies! * We can shoot paint bullets if we press a button? There are quite a few buttons here, but... Owner Don't press them all at once! * Whoa!! Owner, you pressed all the buttons and now the front of the airship is opening! How can we fix it...? This one maybe? * Fu, fu, now I know how to do it... First you press this button... Than pull this lever...! Okay, we've dealt with all 3 of them. * Looks like the sky pirate's ships safely landed on that flying island. I guess they won't be able to chase us for a while. Stage 7: Flying City *...wow, look at this. The upper part of the city is covered in glass. But the glass itself is clean... I wonder why. * This Flying City has a lot of buildings looking like gears and clocks. The Town of Steam was full of pipes... I wonder why they're so different. * That bird went into a cage... Ah it's a mechanical bird. I was really surprised. * Gear crepe? ...that sounds iron-ish. If it's not tasty, I will... Ugh!! ...don't put it in my mouth while I'm talking! * Do you know where the door is to our world? ...I remember something about a palace. Let's check there. Stage 8: Flying City Palace *What a huge palace... That said, we don't even know where exactly the door is... Can we even go inside? * But how can we get inside.. Ah, someone from the palace is coming this way. Hello. Who are you? ...oh, you're the queen of the Flying City. Hey, could we go inside the palace? Just for a bit? * She'll guide us through the palace. One would think that being with a queen herself would be stressful, but since it's you, Owner... * Come on, those sky pirates again? ...so persistent... This isn't the key you're looking for! It's the key that will allow us to return to our world! * They don't believe me.. What should we do, sigh... Ah, right. Come with us! We'll know who was right when we open the door!. Stage 9: The Gear Door *This door is huge... This door is the door to another world? Ah, look. There's a gear-shaped hole in the middle of the door. * This door is really big. Will it really open? It should open by itself once we put in the gear? Well then... Let's do it. * Hana, put in the gear. You want to practice first? What are you talking about?! Just do it ♪ * The mechanisms started moving by themselves... The symbols on the door are spreading. What are they supposed to be? * No one knows when this door was built and who made it, but it's been here for a really long time... I bet it was constructed by someone like Silia. Stage 10: Back Home *It says that who visit this Gear Door are guests of the queen on this door. Sounds mysterious. * Queen, why did you guide us all the way here? ...that's what had to be done? What do you mean? * Okay, we'll come again when we're free. It's really a good place... Of course we'll come only if we feel like it! See you ♪ * Okay, we're going back. Princess thanks for everything. Come to our world next time. We'll throw you a welcome party! * This door is open... Yeah, I can see Silia's lab. If we don't hurry with the cleaning, the mess will get even worse. 'Fairy Zoo' General * Yawn... For some reason I get really sleepy in weather like this... I know, I know, I'm going, no need to pull my hand. * Hey, red pandas aren't really pandas. They don't become pandas when they grow up. * There are so many zones here, but where are you going to start? * Playing catch with a felt ball? I guess I could play with you. * Hey, you've seen it too, right? Tanuki here can change into humans. I saw it myself. Stage 1: Let's go to the zoo! * A Zoo... Isn't it the same as the places we visit all the time? * Don't get so excited over karaoke. If you get excited when we get to the Zoo I'll just leave you there if i get tired. * If it's boring I'll just take a nap over there... What, got anything to say? * ...Hey, I want to sit by the window. Why? Because!! Change seats with me, hurry up!! ...Geez, it's because I'm not feeling well.. * Uh, I think I got a bit carsick... You're rubbing my my back? ...thanks. Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *Uhm... We're finally here... We were sitting for so long that my bottom hurts... *Okay, let's head to the entrance... Yeah, yeah, don't get so excited, sigh. *That panda statue... Shouldn't it be a tanuki? Why is the panda chewing on a bamboo and holding a bottle. *Uhm... Looks like this zoo is quite big. W-wait, don't just walk away, you'll get lost! *Owner, you hold the map of the zoo. Because it's you who'll get lost, not me. Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *So many squirrels... Hey, aren't they looking at us? ...being overwhelmed by small animals would really be humiliating. *Hedgehogs in the Human World are much smaller than the ones in the Fairy World. Maybe it's true for all animals in this world. *Do I like tanuki or foxes more? Come on, It doesn't matter. If I like something I just do. *...?! Hey, Owner! That tanuki changed into me just now... I'm not lying!! *Looks like they have a small bird corner here... But it seems to be really loud so I'll pass. Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *There's a hole here... What's inside? Look, there are even more over there. *Ah, something came out of the hole. Ah, a prairie dog. So cute... W-what? Is it so weird that I'm expressing my feelings? *Giraffes eat little birds...? I-I'm not scared at all. *Seeing a giraffe with a star pattern brings happiness? You want to look for one? Sigh... Okay. *Look, that ostrich is running as fast as it can... Did something happen? Stage 5: Resting Area *We must hurry up or all the eats in the restaurants will be taken. Let's go! *Hah, see? Just like I said! This time of the day is when places like this are the most busy! *Hm, what should I eat~ ♪ ... hey, they have ostrich egg icecream here. I wonder if they're good. *Chew chew* ... it's not bad. What, you want a bite? Yeah, yeah give me your plate. *What? You want me to feed you? ...it's not cheap, you know?! You sure? Stage 6: Petting Zoo *Oh, you can clip sheeps fleece here. How about you go? I'll stay here and play with the rabbits. *A felt ball? You made it from the clipped sheep's fleece? ...huh. You're surprisingly good at this. *Ferrets are so long a thin... Don't you think that they look a bit like rabbits? *Shh! Be quiet. I'm in a glaring contest with this goat... Who blinks loses...! *This ice cream is made from the milk of the cows here. You know what I mean, right?♪ Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *Black panthers have a lot of elegance Look at that one, lying on the branch, looking at us... You can feel it's pride~ *Bears sometimes eat humans, right? ...are you listening to me? Don't get so close to the cage! *Ah, a wolf... They look a bit different in the Fairy World... What is different? The atmosphere, I guess... *...You know, lions on the other side of these bars. That's why even if I'm roared at, I don't have to hide... B-but thank you. *You want to become a beast measter? Do it if you can. But i think being bitten up hurts, so i suggest giving up that dream. Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *They have different monkeys here, but these mandrills look much flashier than the other ones. *This monkey is so small... It's called a pygmy marmoset. We can't take one home!! *There are gorillas who know how to use sign language. Silia told me that among other things. *This monkey is so small... It's called a pygmy marmoset. We can't take one home!! *That monkey... It's smacking it's own behind... Is it supposed to be a taunt? If someone want to fight me, I'm all for it. Stage 9: Let's buy sovenirs! *If we want to buy souvenirs we should do it now and be done with it. I bet this place will be full of people right before the closing time. *You will buy something for me, right? ...okay, correct answer! Choose what you think is bestmusicnote *So, did you decide what will you buy me? ...a rabbit parka? ...I-I don't mind, but why matching ones...? *Look, animal icecream. Hmph, you'll buy it for me? I won't say no♪ *What did you buy? Zoo stamps? ...Hey, don't stick them on my forehead!! Stage 10: Let's go home! *Phew, we're finally going home. It was quite fun, I guess. *They're going to show us a movie on the way back, but I got so tired today that I think I'm going to sleep... *What? I-I was just dreaming about something... Why do you care what the dream was about...? Argh! I was chasing a rabbit down a hole!! *Zzz...zzz... Uh...rabbit, wait... Ah?! ...it was just a dream...? *I was half-asleep, that's it! Was it really that funny? Hmph... I remembered it later... 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Stage events sound interesting, want to go together? ...well then, I guess we'll have to go together! *I was on a ship and I have to tell you, cherry blossom trees seen from the river look great. *Ah, Fairy. Did you come to watch the cherry blossoms too? *Silias's stand? I think it's best to not go there... The color of that juice looks really suspicious. *I was on a ship and I have to tell you, cherry blossom trees seen from the river look great. Stage 1: Before going out *Yawn... I'm kinda sleepy. The wind is warm and the sun feels really good... *Hanami Festival~? I guess I can go. I hope it's not too far. *I have bento, picnic sheet and the thermos. I put fruits with cooling packs... What? This is all normal when going to Hanami. *Okay, let's hurry up and go. I wonder what's waiting for us at the festival grounds♪ If it's boring, I'm expecting you to do something interesting. *Flower petals are dancing in the wind... but it's not cheery blossom. I wonder what petals are these. Stage 2: At the park * Wow... The cherry blossoms are in full bloom... Ah, we can't just stand here. Let's go inside. * Oh, there's quite a lot of stands here... Oh, people from the Agency also have theirs. Not bad. * Stage events, stands... I'm a bit relieved, this should be fun alright♪ I was planning to go straight home if the festival didnt meet my expectations. * I wanted to make you search for a spot, but knowing you... You'd probably get lost. I'm going with you, so be grateful. *Well then, To enjoy watching cherry blossoms we need a good spot. Hey, focus, let's go! Stage 3: At the shopping district *Hey, they're selling rolled eggs here. You can buy me some~ What are you waiting for~ **Chew chew*... Hm? What? This okonomiyaki? I got it from the man at the stand. Jealous, eh? Fu, fu. *Stands... I guess I must check out what do they have in store ♪ *String raffle... Hey, can you really get first prize in this? You aren't lying? ..hey, Owner, why are you stopping me? *What is this pinball-like machine? I have to pull here... Ah! What? I won? ...fu, fu, that was to be expected! Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Our sales are great ♪ Since we're doing this good I'm sure we'll get something, right? Anyway, I think you should give me that dango. *Welcome! How about dango shaped like cherry blossoms?! Perfect for hanami!! *Taking care of the traditional sweets stand... Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?! Hey, wait!! ...he's gone... What should we do? *Put the cherry blossom petals on top... Spring dango finished ♪ Hah, as expected of a pro like me! *Sigh. Leaving a stand to amateurs... Just how serious was that thing he had to take care of... Oh, whatever. Anyway, we must help with the stand! Stage 5: Hanami time *What are you doing, closing your eyes and opening your mouth... I guess I'll put something super hot in there. *First we must put something on the four corners of the sheet! Ah! Argh, that's why I said that we need to put something on the corners! *...ah, right. Owner, say aah!! ...ha ha, takoyaki was hot, right? *Well then, time for hanami... Y-you're not one of the food over flowers type person, right? *Yakisoba, takoyaki and- Hm? I got it from the stand owner for the help. It's because I was nice ♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Chief Cocoa's selling apple candy? And she has something unusual too ...peach candies. Oh. you'll buy some for me? How thoughtful! ♪ *I don't even have to look at Silia's stand. I can feel something's odd. What on earth is she selling... *Robin's doing... oh, Grab the Yoyo? Fine. Let's see which of us can grab the most then! ♪ *The Fairy Agency's stand is this way. Huh. Wonder what is it they're doing. *And Julia... What is this? Magic Amulet? Kakuro's Grimoire? I don't think I'll be needing these. Stage 7: Stage event time *Hahaha~! Karume and Julia's manzai is just like their everyday conversations! Hahahaha~ *... ... ... Spring Beauty Pageant. Lost to Chief Cocoa. Not that I'm upset about it! *Manzai huh. Recently, there's not been any good acts but... wait, is that Karume and Julia? What are they doing there?! *A prize for the winner huh... well, count me in then! ♪ You sit there and watch me show this audience what a real spring beauty looks like! *A Spring Beauty Pageant...? Really? Let's check the flyer... it says they're choosing the most beautiful spring beauty... so just as the name says, then. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oh, looks liek we ran out of stands. Should we turn back? ...Hm? Boats? Where? *Ah, yeah, I forgot this park had a river running through it. Is that the guy? Hey, can we ride a boat? *Yay!♪ He said we could take one. He's steering, so let's jump on quick! *Huhu~♪ What's that? Did you get lost in my eyes reflecting the evening sun? Sure sounds like me! *Watching cherry blossoms from a boat like this, it was pretty great. I really enjoyed it, let's come back again some time! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *Night time already. Oh, he night time cherry blossom viewing is starting. Look, the lanterns are lighting up. *W-wow! The wind is blowing petals! Floating around like snow... it's kinda beautiful, in a way. *It's strane. The petals feel like snow, but the wind is not cold at all. *The stands are bringing out food to match some real drinking, huhuhu. *I think I like cherry blossoms in night time best. It's peaceful, and feels like a snowy adventure. Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *The stands are closing! Aww, and I wanted yout o buy me more things... *Saw the cherry blossoms. Enjoyed the stands. I think it was a great day♪ *You really seemed to be having fun though. Me? I mean, sure, a little. *Hey, take this marble. Its no hobby of mine, I just bought it earlier. Thought you might like it. *This marble contains all of spring inside it. At least, that's what they told me. Yeah,yeah, you can thank me later. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Exactly what kind of movie projector sends you to another world... Whatever, I don't care anyway. *There's other people exploring this world too. Looks kinda fun, don't you think? *All these sparkling gemstones are starting to hurt my eyes. *Ah, Fairy. Did you find a Keystone Gem? Not yet? Well, I guess I could help, if you want? *That gemstone dress over there was made for a princess, apparently. Amazing. Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Well, you called me, so here I am. A movie screening? ... It better be good. *Fine, whatever. But if the movie sucks, I'm going home. *Sit a little closer Owner, make some room for others. *A new projector? What exactly was wrong with the old one? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Something's not right here... W-what?! Are we being sucked in?! Hya~! *Hmm. So the projector broke and sent us flying into, where? The Gem World? Well it is appropriately named, at least. *I see you smiling over there, Silia, what do you have to say for yourself? What do you mean it's no big deal?! *So we need Keystone Gems if we want to get back home? Well I suppose we'd better go treasure hunting then. *This'll be easy Owner, let's just grab the gems and get ourselves home. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Silia's radar has brought us to this... this... Where is this? Gimme the map... Sapphire Town! *Somewhere in this town there should be a Keystone Gem... and I really hope it's not that gigantic, floating sapphire... *There's a whole waterfall coming from that giant sapphire there! Silia's written all about it in this guidebook she gave-- Guidebook?! *I think we're getting closer... to a shop? Uh-oh. What do they do for money here? *Hey shopkeeper, about this gemstone... Hm? Cute? Me? Gemstone? Free? You smooth-talker, you♪ Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Ah... what's this? The Ruby Cave? There's a Keystone Gem inside, you say? So we have to go in... *I mean it seemed pretty hot but this is just too much... Ah! We could try using the water-breathing sapphires from before! *Be careful, Owner! Don't be making a river to flush us to heavens-knows-where. *That's too much! Too much~! Ahhh~~! *Ahh... Ahh... Finally, it stopped...... Oh? Surely not--- It is! The ruby, I found it! That was almost too easy! Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *The whole road is sparkling so bright... It must be all the lapis lazulis. The radar doesn't seem to know where to point. *You say only one of them is the Keystone? You didn't say? Then who did? ... an owl?! *What do you want, owl? ...You'll give us the Keystone?! If we solve a riddle, you say? Hm, try me. *What travels around the world, while staying in a corner? Hmm... I know I know this one... Ah!! *I got it! It's a stamp!! Am I right?! Yeah~, of course I am!♪ Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *So the radar's given up on us. Whatever, I'm pretty sure I can spot a Keystone myself now. *Can you hear that knocking sound? I think it's coming from those rocks over there... let's get a closer look. *The knocking's stopped, but--- Ah!! The Keystone garnet! Give me a pickaxe! From where? From the pack Silia gave us! *How is anyone supposed to find the Keystone in a place like that? I mean, we did, but... what was that knocking sound? *I can see some light... finally, it must be the exit. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *The valley is shining green... There's a mist below us... D-did something just move there? *There's something big and green here... Don't tell me it's a real... Dragon?! So huge... What can you eat to get this big? *...Owner isn't tasty at all. I'm the tastier one! *Huh? You won't eat us? ...but you have the emerald Keystone Gem, right? Give it to us. ...you'll do it if we scratch your back? *Owner, do it. Hurry up!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *The dragon took us this far, but this town seems strange. I don't see anyone, but I feel that someone is here... *Wow, everything here is made from diamonds, but I don't feel the urge to touch anything... *According to this radar, we should head for that castle. Okay, let's go. *...we somehow got to the basement... What's with these statues...? T-they look as if they're alive, it's creepy... *In the end the Keystone Gem was on the throne. Weird. Oh well, at least we found it. Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Phew, we worked hard, so how about a reward or something? ...Silia, I don't want your picture. *What should we do with these gemstones? Put them inside the projector? *The movie projector is making some weird sounds and it started moving. It reminds me of a washing machine... Ah, it's nothing. *We can finally go back home... I'll watch a DVD~♪ Owner, of course you're watching it with me. *You wanted to stay and play there some more? ...Silia has the movie projector, so you can go there anytime. Well, I guess I can go with you when I have nothing better to do. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Phew... We're finally back in our world. I think I'm a bit tired. *That said, we did so many things today, but the time hasn't passed at all. What a weird feeling~ *I want to eat some sweets and relax... *We're eating a cake today? Hmph, you know me well♪ Okay, Owner, let's go home! *Okay, let's go back and eat some sweets♪ ...I'll prepare the dinner today, but only this once! Category:Personality